10 Years Later
by storyteller439
Summary: Peeta and Katniss 10 years later after the revolution! Takes place when Katniss is pregnant with second child.
1. Chapter 1

10 Years Later- Post Mockingjay Fanfiction-Chapter 1

Katniss POV

My eyelashes flutter open through the haze of nightmares that sleep brings.

Nightmares? What am I talking about, nightmares? There were certainly no nightmares last night. First time I slept well in days.

"Well, someone's awake."

I sit up, finding a smug Haymitch smirking at me in the doorway.

"What in the world are you doing here?"

"And good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. In case you forgot, today's the day.

"The day?"

"That's right, Katniss, the day." Says a different voice.

Now Peeta has appeared at the doorway as well. Great. I'm being double-ambushed.

"Good morning to you too, Peeta."

He laughs, and I feel better. It's just the way Peeta's laugh influences me. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up, heading towards the breakfast table, but Peeta's arm stops me, his face serious.

" You can't tell Junie."

"About what?"

" Today we are going to the Capitol, remember? To have that meeting. "

"Oh."

The meeting. A bit too stiff of a word for what it actually is. Every year, President Paylor organizes a kind of peace maintaining celebration where the people who were important to the revolution as well as the district representatives gather for a week. It's filled with dinners, meetings, parties. And I hate it. Now that all the districts have equal power to the Capitol, it's supposed to be good and even. I wonder why the Capitol hasn't bothered to change its name, though.

" Don't worry. It will be fun, remember?"

Sure, it will be fun. Where all the memories of Cinna, Portia, Effie Trinket, Peeta's torture, certain Avoxes, gory deaths, and the revolution await me. Oh yeah, and Snow.

Very fun.

I see Peeta's face fighting to remain strong. For me. As always. Of course. Wasn't he tortured there? Wasn't he hijacked? He probably hates the place more than I do.

And, as always, the Hunger Games hang around us. Even though they are over, they will continue to haunt us. All of us. I know that they will never go away. Not really.

Haymitch's voice breaks me out of my stupor.

"Better get dressed, sweetheart."

Right.

Before I can move, though, Juniper runs in. Juniper Primrose Mellark. My daughter. She's already dressed in her school uniform.

" Ready for school, Junie?"

"Yes, mom."

" Don't forget, you have to go to Auntie Delly's house every day after school."

" Ok, mom. You take care."

" You too, sweetheart."

And there she is, my 7 year old daughter bounding away to school with her flowing black hair, to meet up with Denise, Delly's daughter. She never cuddles with me anymore, never tells me anything. So young, but already she is drifting away from me, ever so slowly.

But too fast for me.

Peeta says it will be ok.

" She's just going through a stage, Katniss. Just like you and I once did with our mothers. Don't worry."

But I do.

Now I can fully feel the pain that my mother had once held within her, on top of my father's death. Her daughter, angry at her, ignoring her. It hurts. I can fully appreciate anything she does for me now, but back then, I wasn't compliant. Not by a long shot. Combine that with me going into the Games twice, Prim and my father dying, and it becomes hopelessly unbearable. At least, for me.

But now I have my daughter. And a son coming soon. And Peeta.

Peeta.

The boy with the bread has grown into a man who helps me see the bright side of everything, who loves me unconditionally. Sometimes, I don't know how I would bear it without him. He is my ray of sunshine in a cloud of grey. My dandelion in a dry dead field. He is my Peeta.  
>Now I find myself enveloped in his warmth, his blonde locks tickling my forehead as he kisses me. His strong and gentle hands sliding down my back. His blue eyes flitting to mine, and then closing.<p>

Finally, we break away.

" Better get dressed, Katniss. The hovercraft should be coming soon.

My prep team shows up the moment he says this. Octavia. Flavius. Venia. My silly pets no longer. They have grown up too. Their chatter gone. Just an example of how the war affected even the most silliest of people. Now, they don't wear things in their hair. They dress normally. Natural Octavia is sweet and young, with auburn hair that comes up to her knees without all the flashy things holding it up, and has olive skin like me. Venia is thin as always, and quite old, her raven black hair is streaked with silver. although you would never know. Flavius, under the makeup and dyes, is really quite handsome. His hair a light brown, which is still in its trademark curls. They help me wash my hair and body, get rid of body hair, and lotion me down. All three are full of happiness when they notice my slightly protruding belly. ( "How come you never told us?") At first, I was at loss on why I needed them, but I do have to look nice for public appearances. They don't put a lot of makeup, though. Maybe a brush of lipstick, a swish of mascara.

I put on a black silk dress that comes to my knees. My ever-so- famous mocking jay pin. A golden ribbon weaves through my braid. A golden wrap glistens at my shoulders. My hair in its regular braid down my back. My legs covered in golden tights, which really beats the use of agonized hours of waxing. Short shiny black pumps.

As I step out, I notice Peeta doesn't really look much different, except he is in a black business shirt with golden tie, and black pants. And then I remember. His prep team was executed on TV along with Portia. Cinna, too, is dead. Cinna with his golden eyeliner and short-cropped hair and Portia with her violet eyes and wavy brown tresses. Both gone. Peeta probably didn't want to hire a new prep team, although we could definitely have one if we wanted. Was he as close to them as I am to mine? I never bothered to ask. I go up to him and stroke his hair back from his forehead.

" You know, you're outfit goes really well with your hair, being golden and all."

He laughs, and fingers the end of my braid, but doesn't say anything.

" Where did Haymitch go?"

"To his house to get ready. And get a bottle, I think."

I snort. Of course. Haymitch and a bottle.

But as Haymitch comes hurrying up to us, I see what I have never seen in his hand before. A comb.

As I am gawking at this bizarre new combo, Haymitch hurries up to Peeta and runs the comb through his hair. Peeta's shocked as I am, and looks scared for a second when Haymitch comes up to him with a comb, like the comb is a lethal weapon. But I am laughing so hard it hurts, while Peeta tries to maintain a disdainful look unsuccessfully, Haymitch muttering obscenities under his breath.

When Haymitch finishes, it takes a while to choke out the question-" Why?"

" You both have got to look presentable, don't you? While you look fine, he looks like he just got out of bed-"

" And he likes to keep it that way." Peeta mutters, though grinning.

Haymitch shoots us both a glare, as I crack up and Peeta runs a hand through his hair, but lightly. Then he hurries outside to call Plutarch.

" Since when did Haymitch take responsibility? " I ask while laughing.

" I have no idea."

I run a hand through Peeta's hair, messing it up completely.

"Looks better this way." I say, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Finally, someone on my side. " He replies, putting his arms around me.

I think of those nights on the train, and how I have to bear the Capitol once more, when I jolt.

" Peeta!"

"What?"

"The book!"

I ran down two flights of stairs, and looked around.

The book, the book, the book. It's necessary for survival for the next week.

The book. The book. The book.

There! It's where Peeta left it last time I was having a meltdown. I grab the leather cover, bound out, and run up the stairs, out of breath. On to the roof.

Peeta is already herding the hovercraft to its place on the flat roof of the building, wind whipping his hair all over his face.

"Katniss! Get over here!" He hollered.

I sprinted over to the hovercraft, but naturally, since my hair was whipping all over my face, I couldn't see a thing, and so I ended up slamming into Peeta and bruising his shoulder. So after all of that was over with, we climbed onto the ladder and it rose up in the air. And then we were welcomed by the crew- Plutarch, Fulvia, Johanna, Annie, Effie, Enobaria, Beetee, a disgruntled Haymitch, and my mother. What a welcome sight.

Everyone is exclaiming at the fact that I am pregnant, patting my belly and all. Haymitch is making remarks about the state of Peeta's hair. Plutarch looks me and Peeta over and says-  
>"Goodness Katniss, you and Peeta never seem to get older."<p>

He's right. Peeta and I look basically the same as 10 years ago, maybe 23 at most. It's a bit disturbing that I never look like I'm getting older. I could be having my first child instead of my second one. But both of us are 29—a fact which Effie is very troubled about.

"Katniss! You two are getting so old. I can't believe that you two were the 16 year olds I met at the—"

"Me neither, Effie." I cut across Effie's remark because I don't want any mention of the Games because I'm afraid I will have some meltdown, especially since we are heading to the Capitol.  
>The Capitol has rebuilt itself remarkably well over the past years, with newer technology as well. But now there is a change. The districts are equal as well. The districts are no longer poor. We have equal status to the Capitol, are just as rich as the Capitol. I should be happy, right? I can't say I'm not, I mean, I didn't take up the role of the Mockingjay for nothing. I just...wish the capitol people would humble down a little. They are still obsessed with their parties, food, feathers. Only a few, like my prep team and Plutarch, haven't gone back to their old money-splurging selves. I wish Cinna were here. He would definitely understand.<br>I ask Plutarch if we are heading straight to the Capitol.

"Oh, no, Katniss. You think this is all? We still have a few more stops to go. "

So I sit down between Peeta and Johanna, who embraces me. She looks well. Her hair now comes to her shoulders, and her scars are not even noticeable. She looks like she's been bathing lately too. Johanna's dressed in a lime-green blouse and sky-blue A-line skirt. So they bring out food and I'm pretty happy, because even though we are going to the Capitol, it's wonderful to see everybody again. Associated with the Games or not, these people are close to me. There is happiness dancing in the air.

That's when he steps on. Handsome. Classy. Silent. His arm encircling a pretty blonde girl.

Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Later- Chapter 2**

**By GothKoala439**

**My mouth goes dry and drops open in shock. I can feel my bones bristling in agitation. My muscles tensing. The happiness has danced away, leaving a bone-dry silence. **

**Everybody is looking at Gale, me, Peeta, the blonde girl. Their heads bobbing as they try to interpret our expressions. I feel Peeta put his arm around me protectively, Johanna scooting closer. Finally, the blonde girl breaks the silence, introducing herself as Stella. Her eyes are a dark, dark blue, sapphire blue, almost black. She surveys me and Peeta- our rumpled clothes, messy hair, with an air of utmost distaste. Her eyes lock with mine for a moment, staring me down, and flit over to my Mockingjay pin. Gale glances at Peeta for a second, but his eyes go over me as if I'm not even there. Which I might as well be. Because in reality, I'm travelling back, to all those hugs, kisses, Sundays spent hunting, the twitch-up snares, the bombings, Prim, catching fire. And suddenly, I can't stand it anymore; I might start screaming of throwing things, all I want is to get out of there. So when the next stop arrives, out I go.**

**I'm running, sprinting, my shoes left behind, and hair flailing wildly. Behind me, I hear footsteps, but naturally, I don't stop. What district am I in? 6? 8? I realize I don't care. And that's when the choking begins. Spluttering, coughing blood and saliva. I tumble to my knees, rocking back and forth, my body convulsing. I feel hands on my shoulders, but even Peeta can't calm me now. But that's when I realize, it's not Peeta. It's Haymitch, holding me, whispering words in my ear that I don't want to hear. I shove him off, wipe my mouth, and whisper for the second time today—"Why?"**

"**I don't know, Katniss. I have no idea. I'm going to talk to Plutarch right now."**

**Gale has never attended the meetings before. Ever. Plutarch said he was busy. Or ill. Or just unwilling. Whatever the reason, I'm grateful. But why is he coming now? To show off his new girlfriend? **

**And I feel myself rising, dusting off my dress, getting my hair in some order, finding my shoes, which were, luckily, mostly undamaged. Gulping down some water and washing the blood out of my mouth. Walking halfway before finding Peeta on the ground, his artificial leg splayed out at an odd angle. He must have come running after me, only to trip over his leg. He bruised his head, but he's alive. Haymitch escorting us back to the hovercraft. How odd we must look, with my scuffed shoes and Peeta with his twisted leg and bruised head. Stella and Gale are sitting close together, her head on his shoulder, looking us over. Even Gale is staring at me now. I force myself to stay calm, to take steps towards a concerned Johanna, making room for Peeta to rest his leg. Within minutes, the hovercraft is in the air again. I busy myself with twisting Peeta's leg back into position, which leads to excruciating sounds coming from him. Apologizing endlessly for my sudden flight. **

"**Which district was that?" I whisper to Johanna once I sit down again. **

"**Nine." She answers. "We needed to pick up the district representatives."**

**I now notice them. A man and his wife, sitting in the seat along the corner, looking at us quizzically. I start to introduce myself, but the lady stops us. "We know who you are." I apologize for my flight. They excuse me graciously, saying it's because of the baby. And again, I'm transported back to another time, when I was faking a pregnancy, when I was in the Quarter Quell, Finnick Odair excusing my irrational behavior, because of my pregnancy. I think of Finnick, how he never even was married for a year. And it dawns on me I haven't spoken to Annie yet. **

**I tentatively wobble over to her. She recognizes me right away, giving me a hug, inviting me to sit with her. She looks lovely, in a sea-green dress and white cardigan that brings out her eyes. Her brown hair held back with a white headband. I ask about her son, we chat about the weather. Annie looked a lot skinnier since Finnick's death those first few years, but now she looks gorgeous. Healthy and glowing. I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness and jealousy shudder through me, although I can't explain why.**

**But I realize it's not just me who is shuddering. Everybody is. The hovercraft is rocking up and down violently. Even though it's dangerous, I bid Annie goodbye, cross over to Peeta and Johanna again. Huddle against Peeta, his arms tight around me. Johanna clutches my arm tightly. The hovercraft is vibrating, swaying, and rocking back and forth. I can feel it chattering in my teeth, vibrating my bones. Even Plutarch doesn't seem to know what's going on. Annie is holding on to the handle of the chair, Stella and Gale kissing like there is no tomorrow. Which there might as well be. Because a second later, our hovercraft stops shuddering, gives a sigh of consent, and descends rapidly towards the ground. **


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years Later-Chapter 3**

**By GothKoala439**

**Peeta POV**

**My eyes try to make sense of the musty air that I am trapped in, encased in. Dust is zooming through the air in all directions, threatening to choke me, making my eyes burn. All I can see are bodies, bodies, and more bodies. Of the people I love and care about, and people I don't even know. I try to push myself out of my position and deem it useless. As I lie back down on the cushioned velvet chair of the now destroyed hovercraft, I notice my arm around Katniss. Katniss. How could I forget about her? She actually looks peaceful, her eyes closed. Good. I feel numbness instead of pain. That would come later, I knew. But for now, I just let numbness overtake me, like morphling seeping through my veins. I vaguely think of my leg, now in a completely bizarre position, starting at my thigh. If it hurts, I don't feel anything. Probably another surgery right there.**

**As the dust settles, I can see more clearly. Plutarch has blood coming out of his ear, for some reason. Stella and Gale look relatively unharmed, their lips still pressed against one another. Annie is at my side, covered in a layer of dust coating her sea-green eyes, still open. For some reason, this is disturbing. I clumsily slide her eyelids closed, poking her eye hard in the process. She lets out a grunt of pain. **

**Wait. What did I just hear? I poke Annie again. Now comes a garbled "Quit it!" arising from her lips. **

**I then grab Annie, lift her up into a sitting position, prop her against a chair. Katniss slides underneath my arm, forgotten for the time being. I'm just glad to see another human being capable of speech.**

**I brush her hair back from her eyes. She opens them slowly, no longer coated in that film of dust.**

**"Peeta?" She whispers, barely comprehensible.**

**"Annie! You are alive!" I cry out joyously.**

**I try to sit up, but the numbness has dissapeared, leaving a sharp pain in my thigh. My sudden burst of joy and energy at finding Annie alive is gone. I scream in pain, bringing Annie back into focus. I let myself droop to the floor and close my eyes.**

**"Peeta? Peeta! Where are we? What happened?" Annie shakes my shoulders gently.**

**" I dunno.." I murmur. I then slide full onto the floor, my head meeting the metal with a bang. I moan.**

**" Peeta!" Annie is positively shrieking now. She props me up against the chair, pushes the hair out of my eyes roughly, and looks at my face.**

**It takes all of my effort just to open my eyes. I squint hard at Annie. Other than the dust coating her, she looks fine.**

**" Peeta, stay with me. Please. We have to wake everyone else. Please, Peeta." Annie pleads.**

**" Hovercraft went down...everyone dead." I mumble, sliding down the chair a little. **

**"Peeta, no one's dead. Look!" She says, gesturing to the space around us filled with previously thought corpses.**

**I get a good hard look at everyone. Then I see their chests rising up and down, ever so slightly.**

**I gesture to Katniss, who is nearest to us. Annie props her up beside me, shakes her gently, checks her heart. Within minutes, she's awake too.**

**" Peeta..." She mumbles, sitting up straight. She streches and looks around. And catches glimpse of my leg.  
><strong> 

**"Peeta! Your, your..." Gesturing impossibly towards what was once a working leg.**

**" I know." I say tiredly, because it's really about all I can manage. I slump down towards the floor again, my shoulders hunched forwards.**

**Katniss holds me up. The pain is so intense; I will die if it doesn't stop soon. I am completely done. So I just close my eyes, beyond caring about caring.**

**Katniss is fussing over me again. She makes me lie down, which I couldn't really do myself. She sits by my side and strokes my hair, crooning a song into my ear. She knows I'm in pain. I just lie there with my head on her lap, barely listening to what she is saying.**

**Annie has woken up everyone now. They are trying to make sense of their surroundings. Stretching, checking their injuries. Not even glancing at Katniss and me. I'm grimacing, wincing in pain, tears streaming down my dust covered cheeks, onto Katniss' lap.**

**Johanna is the first to notice, I think. No one had really suffered major injuries but me. She glances at us once, is there in a second, trying to make sense of my twisted limb. Others are there in seconds, surrounding me and Katniss, who is still trying to keep me calm. But I'm screaming and crying, and all of a sudden, I'm a little kid again.**

"**_Get up, you useless animal!" my mother is screeching into my door. My mother. Before I can swing my legs out, she is in, screaming at me. _**

**_"You don't have any idea, do you? How much work there is to be done! I'm slaving away in this place, trying to feed the rest of you, and you are sleeping in, late!"_**

_**She gets over to the other side of my thin bed, shoving me out, hard. I tumble to my knees awkwardly. **_

"**_Get up! NOW!"_**

**_She kicks my feet and pulls my hair, hard, as she walks out. I swear audibly as I get on my feet. This was the norm, every morning. I sigh, run a hand through my hair, and stand up. I'm 13 years old, getting up at 4 every morning while my brothers sleep in. My brothers, Oliver and Dillon, are snoring in their rooms. I open their doors, and then slam it hard, startling them awake. Call me the evil bratty younger sibling, but they well deserved it. _**

_**At least, they do in my mind.**_

**_I clean my teeth and put on some day clothes, then go out to the bakery. I inhale the smell of fresh bread like I do every morning, and remind myself that I am much more fortunate than other people. I should make my days count. So I do. _**

_**I bake, clean, help my mother in the kitchen. No matter how many times she has a go at me, I keep my cool. My brothers aren't like that. They bubble up until it finally spills over, like a volcano. It's only me and my father that can handle my mother's antics. I spent my whole life watching him. I haven't mastered the way he keeps his cool. Not yet. At about 5:30 in the morning, Delly arrives. She arrives in the morning every day, without fail, to help out at the bakery. No one can help liking Delly. Not even my mother. I think Delly is one of the only people she ever smiles to. She sweeps in, as usual, smiling with her faded apron on, and gets right to work. We stop at 6:30 to get ready for school. Delly goes back home, while I take a shower, comb my hair, and put on my drab school uniform. Brown pants, white shirt, black tie. And I head on past the square, where the school is located. A small faded crumbling building, everybody, from the Seam to the town, is educated here. There are no other schools in District Twelve. **_

_**Delly is dancing up in her uniform, a white shirt, brown skirt, and black tie. Her yellow hair in curls that are all over her face. I look around, and see a small blonde girl, looking frightened, all alone. I don't really know her. And then I do. Her name is Primrose. Primrose Everdeen. **_

_**I consider walking up to her, dealing with her sister, Katniss. She looks really scared. She is so small, just 9 years old. I decide to help her. **_

"_**Primrose." I say, approaching her cautiously. **_

_**She jumps when I say her name, and then relaxes when she sees me. She knows who I am, at least. Primrose is quite friendly with my father, saying hi to him whenever she passes. **_

"_**I'm lost." She squeaks. "Katniss disappeared." **_

"_**Katniss is in my class. Let's look there." I say, taking her icy hands. **_

_**I lead her to my eight-grade class. When she sees Katniss there, asking the teacher, she squeaks and grabs her hand. Katniss looks down at her, and then seems to have genuine worry on her face. I observe her closely. She looks so skinny, her crumpled uniform hanging on her thin shoulders. Her cheeks are hollow and her lips are chapped. Her hair is in its long thin braid down her back. Her forehead has lines etched on its surface and her face is blotchy, probably from crying. I remember her father was one of the coal miners who died in the accident. I remember his voice. It was so high, loud and clear. The birds stopped singing when he sang. **_

_**When Primrose points to me, I see her eyes travel to mine for a second. She doesn't make the slightest movement of thanks or acknowledgement. If anything, she looks more worried than ever. Great. Did I cause that? Did finding her sister safe just add to her worries? I didn't feel angry. I just felt hollow. Like I do now.**_

_**Now. **_

**Right now, I'm lying in a hospital bed. My leg is inexplicably back to normal, just in a cast. I'm lying there in a hospital gown, with nothing covering my but a sheet. I find the strength somewhere to open my eyes. And see Katniss' face hovering inches from mine. **

"**Peeta." She whispers.**

**Before I really grasp what has been going on, she's kissing me unbelievably hard, squeezing me tight, her hands holding my head up, like she's afraid I might slip away through her fingers. **

**When she breaks away, she looks down at me with tears in her eyes. **

"**That's the third time I almost lost you. I was so scared when you passed out. Everyone was screaming, trying to find a way out of the wreckage. It turns out we were near the Capitol anyway, so Plutarch called them up and they brought another hovercraft. We made it safe. Somehow, they pieced your leg back together, but you've been out for three days."**

**Three days? **

"**Then I must have missed the festivities." I say, with a weak attempt at a laugh that quickly turns into a groan.**

**Katniss sits on the side of the bed, my head on her lap. **

"**Oh, no, actually, they have actually postponed the festivities. So I've been right here." She indicates to the chair next to my bed. **

**I feel my head sway. I close my eyes and mumble "I'm sorry." into the blanket.**

"**Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. You save both me and Johanna, there. And you got the worst of it. Plutarch said that if you were not there, the initial impact would have killed both of us. Another thing I owe you for."**

**I look up into her anxious eyes and feel my heart melt. She looks so tired and worried and sad. Without a word, she bends down and kisses me on the nose, and lowers my head back into the bed, where I start to slide into a dreamless sleep. **

**I clutch her hand. **

"**Stay with me." I whisper. **

**I just catch her answer. **

"**Always."**


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Years Later- Chapter 4**

**By GothKoala439**

**Katniss POV**

_**Breathe. **_

_**Breathe. **_

_**Breathe. **_

**This is my mantra as I head down the abundantly furnished hallways of the Visitor's Center, called the VC. Come on, Katniss. Get a hold of yourself. **

_**Breathe. **_

**_Breathe_.**

**Why? You might ask. Now I will tell you. **

**It's all because of Stella. **

**The glamorous, beautiful young woman I saw on the hovercraft was only a cover. Stella Maise is someone else entirely. **

**I bumped into her when Peeta got released from the hospital this morning. She looked gorgeous, as usual. Beautiful violet dress. Radiant blonde curls. A smirk molded into her red lips.**

**Oh, why am I talking about how she looked? Of course, she looked gorgeous. It's what she did, that is something else entirely. **

**I was walking with Annie and Johanna, to go back to our compartments. Since both Annie and Johanna are alone, they room together. **

**I assumed Peeta was sleeping in our compartment. After all, it was 5:30 in the morning. We were on the roof. **

**So when I bumped into Stella, I was completely unprepared. **

**Without warning, she pins me to the wall. She breathes in my face. Her breath smells like mint, bubblegum, and...Champagne? Johanna and Annie try to interfere, but Stella is surprisingly strong. She shoves both of them away with one hand. **

**"I have footage." She breathes in my face. **

**She punches me on both cheeks. And saunters away on her stilettos. **

**I am unnerved. Johanna and Annie try to calm me down, but what's the point? What footage? Is this the tip that she thinks something is going on between me and Gale?**

**No. No. I haven't spoken to Gale once since I assassinated Coin. **

"**She was drunk. That was all. She was just drunk. Had one champagne too many." I try to reassure myself and my friends. **

**And now I am walking down the hall. Chanting.**

_**Breathe.**_

_**Breathe. **_

_**Breathe.**_

**I walk back to our compartment to find Peeta awake. His leg works fine. **

**"You okay?" He asks me as I am splashing water on my face. **

**No. Yes. No.**

**So I spill. I tell Peeta everything that happened, from the punches to the smell of Stella's breath. What had I done? To make those unnerving night-blue eyes look down on me so coldly?**

**Peeta looks thoughtful. Then he comes up behind me, grabs my waist, and spins me around. Leans his forehead against mine. **

"**Why do you think she did that, Katniss?"**

**"Maybe when I kissed Gale? In the woods long ago?"**

"**Nah. She knows you are over him."**

"**Then why?"**

"**Think. Who does Stella look like?"**

**I rack my brains. She looks like...Like...**

**It dawns on me.**

**"Glimmer."**

**The only differences are those eyes. Midnight blue and striking green. They both even have the same look in them. Vicious and cruel.**

**"I know. I bet they were sisters or something. And then she moved to District Two after the rebellion."**

**Stella is most likely a year or two older than me. Glimmer was my age.**

**I voiced the thought that had snuck into my brain.**

**"Do you think Gale knows?"**

**"Probably not. He just loves her."**

**I don't doubt that. He loves Stella. Anybody who was on the hovercraft could see it. **

**But now...all the puzzle pieces fit together. Now I know why Gale came here. Now I know why he brought his girlfriend. Stella has come to avenge on her sister's life. So that means... **

**Stella Maise has come here to kill me.**

**-~()~-**

**Peeta knew. I don't doubt it. He is wise beyond his years, figuring out things the rest of us haven't even begun to grasp at. I think about that night on the rooftop. He knew about the rebellion, even then.**

**I feel an icy shudder running down my spine. I am back in my original Hunger Games. Except, here, the biggest threat isn't Cato. It's Stella.**

**As if Peeta knows, he wraps his arms around me, pulling me in close. I rest my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head, my forehead, my nose, my mouth. We stay like this for a long time, just clinging on to each other, fearing the outside world, with enemies lurking at every corner. **

**No. Not all enemies.**

**We only break away when someone knocks on our door. It's Annie. She is calling us to breakfast. **

**I put on a white ruffled blouse and navy skirt. Do my hair. Before we step outside, Peeta takes my hand. **

"**From now on, I will be by your side every minute." He whispers in my ear.**

**I'm pretty sure everyone can see me trembling. But why? I've been through two Hunger Games and a bloody rebellion. I have defied all odds. If anything, I should have been dead a long time ago. **

**And now I might be. **

**Some may say the odds have been in my favor. **

**I say no. **

**And now I have proof.**


	5. Chapter 5

10 Years Later- Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I'm so very sorry that I haven't been able to reply to reviews or post new chapters, and I greatly appreciate the support I get for this fanfic. Thank you all so much! 3 hope you enjoy this chapter as much as enjoyed writing it. **

I'm pretty sure everyone can see me shaking as I walk down the dining area of the VC.

I'm pretty much wobbling on the balls of my feet, since I have on high heels and they are in no way helping the situation. I now question why I even wore them. Why? That seems to be the question for everything now. Why? Why am I always in danger, why am I always the target? What will Stella do to avenge her sister's death? Prim is already gone. Who will she target? My mother? Juniper? Me?

For some reason, I know she will not target Peeta. Maybe she just knows that he's too strong, too willing to give up his life for mine if need be. But I do have a feeling she will target the people I love and care about, that matter to me the most, besides Peeta. Of course, I do love him, but my conscience tells me she won't do anything to him.

What about my daughter?

She seems so vulnerable, sitting in District Twelve, without the watchful eye of neither me nor Peeta upon her. We both love her so dearly; I know Stella probably will target her. Of course she knows about Junie. Peeta and I are celebrities in Panem, from the moment we were announced the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve to even today. Nothing stops the camera from getting at us. My stomach churns sickeningly at the thought of what Stella could do to my precious daughter, with my dark hair and Peeta's crystal blue eyes, with the size and demeanor of Prim and Rue. I now wish I had never come.

I don't notice that I am beginning to sway until Peeta gently pushes me into an empty chair and sets a plate loaded with food before me.

"Eat." He says firmly.

"But, Peeta..." I begin, but I am stopped by his finger on my lips.

"We can talk about everything later. Right now, just eat." He tells me, and then walks off to get his own plate.

I look down at the delicacies on the crystal plate in front of me. Mounds of fresh fruit dipped in honey. Delicate seafood made with perfection. My favorite lamb stew on a bed of white rice. Fresh white bread covered with goat cheese. Molasses tarts. Rainbow pudding. Bacon and cheese scones. Pancakes that are filled with cream and fruits drizzled in a layer of blackberry syrup.

And I don't want any of it.

All I can think about is what Stella might do to my mother or, more possibly, Juniper.

"Come on, Katniss. Get over it. Fill your stomach first, and then think about Junie." I tell myself. I pick up a scone and start nibbling on it.

Then I notice who I am sitting with. Peeta comes back with his own plate, and slides into a seat next to me. It's only then that I raise my eyes. Sitting across from us are a couple, a man and a woman that I have never seen before.

The woman bursts into a big smile.

"Hi. I'm Irene. It's such a pleasure to meet you, Ms Everdeen." She extends her hand for me to shake.

It's funny that people forget I'm married to Peeta, and call me Ms. Everdeen when my name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark. Apparently the man forgot too, because he does nothing, just gives me a huge smile and extends his hand as well.

"Dirk. Pleased to meet you."

So I shake both of their hands, since there seems to be no other option. Peeta shakes them as well.

Dirk and Irene seem really friendly, and they obviously love other. Irene is gorgeous, with ivory skin and dark hair. Not a black-brown like mine, but so raven black it is almost blue. She has a long, elegant ballerina neck, and dove gray eyes. Not intense like mine or Gale's or pale like Coin's, but a lovely color, like the color of the sky when the day is young. Beautiful.

Dirk has light brown hair and odd golden eyes, and is sturdily built, like Peeta. I can't help thinking that the graceful Irene will tower over him when they stand up. He seems very likable, but his expression says that he is always deep in thought. They both seem about the same age as Peeta and I, so they must know about the rebellion. And the Hunger Games.

Suddenly Peeta asks "You guys are the District Eleven representatives, aren't you?"

Irene smiles. "Yes. Dirk is the District Eleven rep and I am his wife, so I came here with him. He was elected last year, so that's why you haven't seen us before."

Now I notice. Dirk's golden eyes, Irene's black hair and pale skin. They have trademarks of District Eleven.

I end up finishing my entire plate, while Dirk and Irene try to be friendly and have idle chit-chat. Honestly, I am not in the mood for chit-chatting, but it does help take my mind off things.

I look around. Stella is across the huge dining room, laughing with Gale and two Capitol people.

When us four get up to leave, Dirk winks at me.

"See you tonight. Pleasure meeting you, Peeta and Katniss."

Oh.

Tonight is the first night of all the festivities, since Peeta and others who were injured are now recovered. There will probably be a feast, and dancing. Oh, yes, lots and lots of dancing.

As I watch Irene and Dirk walk away, their arms around each other, I vaguely notice that Dirk is taller than Irene. Hmm. She seems a lot taller when they sit.

"Come on. Let's go to the roof." Peeta puts his arm around me and leads me out, me following like a blind doll.

I stumble and fall on the stairs upwards, all because of those stupid high heels. Peeta slips the wretched shoes off, and scoops me up and carries me up the stairs, while I am nestled in his arms. He holds me, despite the stares of many people, until we reach the roof. Then he sets me on my feet.

"Oh, Peeta, what can we do? We can't go back, not now!"

"There's nothing to do, Katniss. We just have to wait."

"But…but…Junie!"

"I know. If we have to go back, we will. But really, what can we do? We aren't certain of anything. Maybe Stella just meant to scare you or maybe she was just drunk. And Katniss, you really can't blame her. I'm not saying I'm supporting what she might do. Even if it was necessary to kill Glimmer, she was her sister."

Now I feel a pang of something else- pity. Stella had to watch her sister get bloated and tortured and mutilated by those tracker jackers that _I_ let loose. I killed Glimmer. Of course, she would want revenge. How did I feel when Prim died? And Rue? Stella must have felt the same way.

So far, I've been seeing Stella as a witch, a gorgeous brat, a distrustful manipulative beautiful zombie who will stop at nothing to get revenge. But now I see her as whom she really is. A human being. A sad one. One who's life has been marred by the Capitol. In the end, she is one of us.

I didn't notice tears have been streaming down my face until Peeta envelopes me in the warmth of his arms. I embrace him, and this is how we stand, 39 stories above the ground in the hot afternoon sun, with the wind whipping our hair and sad thoughts whipping our hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

10 Years Later- Chapter 6

Perspiration cascades down me as I vigorously work my way back upstairs. And down. And up. And down.

I'm trying to exercise, trying to do anything but dwell on what could happen to my sweet, sweet daughter.

Up. Down. Up. Down.

I'm huffing, panting, my face red and my hair bouncing on my back as I pounce on the steps with unnecessary vigor. And I shouldn't be doing this. I should be getting ready for tonight, where I will probably be asked to dance numerous times until my feet fall off.

My mind is buzzing with what I should and shouldn't do. I finally decide to get dressed. Peeta will be waiting.

As I walk through the door with my shirt and sweatpants soaked through with perspiration, Peeta stops me.

"Whoa! Where have you been, Katniss?

Peeta's already ready. He's wearing a red shirt with a black blazer on top. In the lapel is a red silk handkerchief. Black dress pants and boots. His hair is the usual, only slightly combed. He looks striking and his blue eyes seem to smolder as he tells me to get ready.

I feel inferior to him, dressed in black sweat shorts and a cotton tank top. But he makes that feeling disappear in a second as he pulls me in a tight embrace, sweaty hair and all. He kisses my forehead, not minding that it's damp.

So I get ready. I take a warm bath and pick out the outfit myself, my taste in fashion rather improving through the years somehow. A chiffon red low-cut knee length dress. Black strappy heels. My prep team comes in and does my make-up and hair. They place red streaks and soft shimmery spray in my hair and then braid it. I have smoky eyes and full red lips. My nails are jet black on my long tapered fingers. They now have so much practice that the whole entire prepping takes about 25 minutes most.

The dress hugs my body at places, but gathers at my middle, and flows down to my knee. It's a good dress since it sort of is appropriate for a pregnant woman- not to exposed, but still pretty and charming. Its sleeves are a thin, soft red flower-petal like material that is wide shouldered. I put on my Mockingjay pin and grab a small black clutch.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look pretty, yet I don't look too old. I just have a sort of smoldering charm and warmth with heat behind it.

When I step out, Peeta whisks me into his arms. I don't care if it messes my hair, I stay close to him and soak in his warmth. Peeta never hides anything from me. He tells me I look gorgeous, straight out. I run a hand through his hair, messing it up, but it just flops back onto his forehead in usual Peeta fashion.

I take this moment to survey him. Peeta's eyes are unchanged, still an ocean of knowledge, love and understanding. His nose is straight and I notice it's like his mothers, except hers was sharp and scrunched up and always poking into other people's business. Peeta's nose is just Peeta. His mouth…well, I should probably know everything there is to know about it. How it always tastes like cinnamon, how soft and full it is against my own. His hair is light gold, soft and tousled in its usual Peeta way, his bangs brushing his eyebrows. He is muscular and healthy and stocky, but somehow, his body doesn't contain that sense of strength that it did before the hijacking. He is still warm and steady.

There is nothing to show that he has grown older except for the fact that whatever they gave him during the Games to keep facial hair from growing has worn off, leaving him with stubble around his chin every morning. I remember how happy he was when it grew back. I was too, because it was a sign that things were going back to normal, and…well…he looked cute. But really, he has gone from looking like the cute blond town guy who I didn't know that loved me to a truly handsome man.

I put my lips to his cheek, brushing it softly.

"Let's go."

And so we do.

-()-

When we step into the elevator on our floor, the 23rd, the first thing we notice are the people. There is Dirk and Irene, who give us friendly smiles, and Gale and Stella, who surprisingly just look the opposite way.

Even though there is no hint of threat coming from them, I feel my hand begin to sweat. I feel Peeta's hand find mine and he clenches it tightly. Feeling a little braver, I examine the others.

Irene looks just plain lovely in a liquid-like mint green knee-length dress, which seems to sway and drape around her body, melding into her in places and floating away in others. Her waist-length bone-straight black hair is let loose and tantalizingly grazes her hips. Her face is clear of any make-up, and she wears simple black heels. I am transfixed by her beauty, her air of grace and humbleness and elegance all rolled into one. She is really, truly gorgeous.

Dirk looks surprisingly handsome, with a black suit and a tie the color of Irene's dress. His golden eyes look bright and clear and happy as he takes Irene's hand in his own. Since she is wearing high-heels, they both are the same height. Not that it matters.

I glance over to the other side of the elevator, where Stella and Gale stand. I feel a mix of anger and fear and a little pity run through me when I look at her. Finally dissecting her feelings and identity has not made me any less soft towards her. But I have to say, she looks wonderful in a sapphire colored dress. It's knee-length and swings out from her gracefully, ensuring a full skirt every time she twirls. Her hair is done is a sleek French twist. Except for a bit of mascara, her face seems clear of make-up. I feel inferior to these two beautiful women, with their power and confidence, grace, elegance and charm. Both are dazzling, tall and natural, without any make-up. They are what you can call truly opposite yet truly beautiful women.

Oh, yes. I forgot. Gale. I have to say, he looks good. Really good. He's dressed in a black shirt below a black blazer, and a dark blue tie. Black pants and boots. Stella and Gale look well together.

We get off on the ground floor, and walk across the porch and huge driveway to get to the waiting carriages, where about 20 people already stand. We are one of the early ones. When I climb into the carriage with Peeta and Irene, she smiles at me and whispers.

"You look amazing, Katniss."

"Really, Irene? Well, if I look amazing, you look beyond amazing."

"But we both know Stella knows _she_ looks beyond amazing."

I look up into her eyes then and see them dancing with laughter. We both snigger quietly and look over at the haughty Stella who was looking everyone over with a look of self-satisfaction. I know what she is thinking. That no one can compare to her. I voice that thought to Irene.

"Oh, absolutely no one can compare to Stella Maise, can they? We all know that we know that they know that she knows that she looks beyond amazing, don't we? She is absolutely FABULOUS!" I titter like a drunken person to Irene.

She throws her head back and laughs at this, not minding the stares of other people. I love the way Irene sounds when she laughs. It sounds so full and real and beautiful. I decide that I really like Irene.

"Gale knows, too." She murmurs to me, suppressing the grin creeping up on her face.

I look at Gale's expression as he surveys Stella.

"Oh, yes." I whisper back.

"I didn't know you could be so funny, Katniss." A voice says, clearly audible, behind me.

I'm thinking that we could have been a bit quieter as Irene and I turn to face a scowling Gale and Stella.


End file.
